Living in the Dark-Rewritten
by avatargrl11
Summary: When a young Force-sensitive orphan girl is discovered by Obi-Wan and Anakin, they take her back to the Jedi Temple, where she affects the lives of others, able to see things clearer than others despite her weakness.
1. Prologue: Discovery

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien (pronounced Ree-n)**

**(This chapter takes place 4 years before Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan, making Ahsoka and Rien 10, which makes Anakin 15)**

* * *

**Living in the Dark:**

**Prologue: Discovery:**

* * *

"I still don't see _why_ we had to come back to Tatooine, Master."

"Calm down, Anakin. We'll be gone in two days. Besides, the only reason we're here is because there were rumors of a droid factory around here." Anakin scanned the desert around them. "Nothing. Can we just go?" Obi-Wan frowned at him. "_No_. The droid factory was rumored to be somewhere in the canyons."

Anakin sighed. "Forgive me, Master. It's just-you know I don't like being back on Tatooine." Obi-Wan glanced over at him. "I know, Anakin." Anakin climbed back onto his cruiser. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can get back to Coruscant."

* * *

Two hours later, they reached the canyons where the droid factory was supposedly located. "Keep on the lookout. Tusken Raiders are rumored to be around here." Anakin nodded, keeping a tight grip on his lightsaber, following closely behind Obi-Wan as they entered a cave. Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, causing Anakin to slam into his back. "Master, wha-"

"Quiet." Obi-Wan suddenly activated his lightsaber. "I just sensed something in the Force. It's not a droid, but it's not a Tusken Raider either." He frowned, not sheathing his lightsaber. "Whatever it is, it might not be friendly." Anakin nodded, activating his lightsaber as well. They suddenly heard a loud thud, followed by a groan, and then scuffling noises, coupled with whimpering.

Obi-Wan signaled to Anakin, and they turned left. They halted in their tracks when they saw a young human girl, about 9 or 10, curled up into a ball, whimpering in pain. She had filthy, matted silvery-white hair and wore a dirty, raggedy old dress that probably had once been the color of brown, and wasn't even fit to qualify as rags. Her skin was filthy, but you could make out slightly tanned skin underneath the layers of clay and sand. Her shoes were nothing more than fabric tied together with leather straps. The shoes were wearing out and starting to fall apart.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quietly sheathed their lightsabers, but the girl still heard them. She lept up quickly, her face hidden from them. "Stay away from me!" Obi-Wan stepped forward, attempting to calm her. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Leave me alone!" She bolted. The two Jedi glanced at one another, then sprinted after her. "We won't hurt you!" She tripped, falling flat on her face. At that point, she began throwing things at them, missing most of the time. What surprised them was when she Force-lifted two rocks into the air, sending them flying at them, hitting Anakin but missing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Looks like we have ourselves a Force-sensitive youngling here." Anakin massaged his jaw. "Oh, that's just wonderful."

The girl finally collapsed, gasping for breath. Obi-Wan knelt down to look at her, noting that her eyes, which were clamped shut, had tears flowing freely from them. "Please don't kill me."

"We're not going to harm you." Obi-Wan tilted her face up towards his. "Now look at me." The girl began to sob. "I-I can't." Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled. "Why not?" The girl took a deep breath. "This is why." She slowly opened her eyes. They stared at her unseeing light blue eyes. "She's blind."


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

**I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien (pronounced Ree-n)**

**(This chapter takes place 4 years before Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan, making Ahsoka and Rien 10, which makes Anakin 15)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Couldn't really think of much.**

* * *

**Living in the Dark:**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

* * *

Three hours later, they were sitting around a crude campfire Anakin had constructed. Obi-Wan glanced over at her. "So why were you in the caves?" The girl took a minute before answering him. "My family's dead. They were killed by Tusken Raiders two months ago. I don't know why they didn't kill me too. I guess they didn't see me." Anakin frowned. "How'd you survive?"

"Well, after they killed off my entire village, I ran for it. I don't know how I got this far. I managed to steal food and water from the villagers. They saw me a few times, and needless to say, weren't too pleased with my actions. They beat me when they catch me at it." Anakin's eyes widened. "They _beat_ a blind girl?" The girl shrugged. "I stole food from them. Doesn't matter whether or not I'm blind." Obi-Wan spoke. "I realize we didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?"

"Rien."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Obi-Wan. This is my Padawan, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, stroking his beard. "Rien, back in the caves, we noticed you lifted two rocks into the air." She nodded. "Yeah, so? Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're throwing things?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not what I meant, young one. What I am saying is that you are Force-sensitive."

* * *

Two days later, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rien were on the ship back to Coruscant. Many of the crew on board would stare at her until they realized Obi-Wan or Anakin was watching them, and quickly resume their work. She had been sent to the refreshers at least five times before she looked presentable and was given clean clothes.

A little after her many trips to the refreshers, Rien sat in the crowded mess hall (where Obi-Wan had guided her before leaving to go back to the bridge), chowing down on some food. Many of the clones had taken seats far from her, a little unnerved by her disability, though she couldn't see them avoiding her. She suddenly heard a male voice next to her and jumped in surprise. "Hey. Anyone sitting here?" She bit her lip. "I don't know." The man chuckled. "Right. You must be that blind girl General Kenobi and General Skywalker picked up on Tatooine." She nodded warily. He smiled, sitting down beside her. "I'm Captain Rex."

"I'm Rien." She started to feel her way back to her tray when Rex stopped her. "Here." He handed her something on the tray, and she started chowing down again. "This is good. What's it called?"

"Food." She frowned, trying to aim for his direction, but ended up staring at the opposite wall, and he started laughing. "I'm over here." She crossed her arms, pouting. "You know what I meant." Rex held up his hands in defeat, still laughing. "Okay, okay! It's called a Diji burger." She smiled. "Well, whatever it is, it sure tastes good!" Rex chuckled again. "I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

Two days later, they arrived at Coruscant, and Obi-Wan had led Rien to the Jedi Council. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as they stared at her. Finally, Mace Windu spoke. "She can't be taught." Obi-Wan looked over at him. "You mind to tell us your reasoning behind that deduction, Master Windu?"

"Because of her disability, she'd be helpless in battle, and the last thing we would need is a helpless blind girl to look after while in battle." Some of the Council murmured in agreement, and Rien's lip trembled. Noticing this, Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Finally, Master Yoda spoke. "Disabled, this youngling is. Train her, we could." The other members of the Council turned to look at him, and Mace Windu spoke with a slightly disapproving tone. "And exactly how do you propose we do that?"

"Train her, we will, to sense her surroundings. Help her, it could." Obi-Wan smiled at that. "You know, Master Yoda, that just might work..."

* * *

Two hours later, Rien was outfitted fully in a standard Padawan uniform. She heard a knock on the door. "Um...come in?" Obi-Wan entered the room, smiling down at her. "Hello, Rien. I just wanted to inform you that you'll be starting your training tomorrow. Also, your _other_ lessons will be taught to you by me. Do you understand this?" Rien nodded. "I guess so." Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well. I'll pick you up tomorrow for your Padawan training."

* * *

The next morning, Rien stood nervously before the door leading to the room she was supposed to enter to begin her Padawan training. Obi-Wan looked down at her. "You ready?" Rien took a shaky breath. "I-I guess." He smiled, and they entered the room, Rien keeping her head down, her hair hiding her face. A female Twi'lek looked up as the door opened. "This is Rien, the new Padawan." She nodded. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan nodded, leaving the room. He looked over his shoulder. "Look after her, won't you?"

"I will." After he had left, she went over to Rien, who was still keeping her head down, leading her to the front of the room. "Rien, I'm Aayla Secura. I'll be your new Padawan-in-training teacher. Once we feel you're ready, we'll place you with a Jedi to train you." Rien nodded slightly, not looking up. "Everyone, this is Rien." Murmured hellos responded. "Now, Rien, if you'll just stand over there." She pointed to a spot in the room. Rien frowned, not moving. "Where?" Aayla froze, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, Rien. I forgot." She led Rien over to a spot by the window two aisles down from the front. "Now, children. Put on your helmets. Rien, you don't have to."

"Whaaaat?"

"Why doesn't she have to?" A boy next to her looked over at her, and his eyes widened. "Hey! She's blind!" Everyone began laughing at her, and tears welled up in her eyes. Aayla whirled on the students. "Enough! Rien is to be treated with _respect_, not ogled like some sideshow freak! Now put on your helmets!

* * *

The next few months were a living hell for Rien. She got hit by someone's shoulder, shoved to the ground, had things constantly Force-thrown at her, and beaten up whenever a Jedi wasn't around. She didn't mind the physical abuse as much as she minded being called a freak. Most nights she would crawl into bed, sobbing herself to sleep.

Despite being bullied by the other Padawans-in-training, she really enjoyed her other training with Obi-Wan. He'd questioned her numerous times about her bruises, but she told him it was just caused by her blindness. Her ability of being able to use the Force enabled her to heighten her sensory perception to the point of where, by the end of the year, she was able to identify her surroundings, but not able to identify those around her. She also loved spending time with Rex, who had become her friend, taking her out for a Diji burger on occasion when he wasn't training or on a mission.

* * *

"Look out, freak!" Rien was slammed to the floor by another Padawan-in-training. Other Padawans-in-training began roaring with laughter. As she shakily tried to push herself off the ground to her feet, the boy kicked her, causing her to collapse, which started a mob of Padawans-in-training kicking any part of her they could. She curled up into a ball in defense, when she heard a voice. "What's going on here?"

The Padawans-in-training turned to see a Togrutan Padawan-in-training standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at them. "Well, we were just showing this freak her place," one of them said smugly. The girl smirked. "Is that so?" She activated her lightsaber, pressing it up against the boy's throat. "Well, I suggest you clear off. Now." The frightened Padawans-in-training took off running. The girl sheathed her lightsaber, scoffed in contempt, and walked over to Rien, kneeling down beside her. "Hey, you okay?" Rien nodded. "Come on, let's get you to the medical wing. Oh, by the way, I'm Ahsoka Tano."


	3. Chapter Two: Rising Malevolence

**Author's Note: I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien. Please review, and please keep the flaming to a minimum! I'm going through a series of stressful events involving my family, so I don't think I can take much more stress right now!**

**Sorry that there's not much Rien in this chapter, but I tried to work her in as much as possible. There's also a chance she may not make much of an appearance in the next chapter, but please, be patient!**

_**Bold Underlined Italics=Introductory phrase**_

_**Bold Italics=Name of a ship**_

_Underlined Italics=Narration_

_Italics=Thoughts or stressing word(s) during speech_

Regular Font=Storyline and Speech

* * *

**Living in the Dark:**

**Chapter Two: Rising Malevolence:**

* * *

_**Be**__**lief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction.**_

* * *

_The Clone Starfleet is under siege. Dozens of Republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that leave no survivors. Rumors spread of a terrible new Separatist weapon. In the face of growing fear, the Jedi Council sends Master Plo Koon to hunt down the menace before it strikes again._

* * *

A Clone trooper approached Master Plo Koon aboard his ship. "The enemy ship has reduced its speed, General." Master Plo nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment at this. "They must have realized we are tracking them."

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the_** Malevolence**_, a battle droid pressed some buttons on the console as General Grevious and Count Dooku approached. "We're tracking three Republic cruisers. What should we do?" General Grevious growled in frustration and Count Dooku's eyes narrowed. "Jam their transmissions."

* * *

"The fleet is holding its position, sir." Plo turned to face the Clone trooper. "I think it wise to report our position _before_ we attack." The Clone trooper followed Plo as he began to leave the bridge. "Skywalker's fleet is nearby in the Bith system."

"Good. Perhaps he can reinforce us."

"From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight."

"So I've heard." Plo pressed the button activating the hologrammatic pad showing Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka smiled, seeing a friendly face on the hologram pad aboard Anakin's ship. "Koh-to-ya, Master Plo."

"Koh-to-ya, little 'Soka." Anakin crossed his arms, grinning. "How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?"

"We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements."

"I'll have to ask the Council, Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." Suddenly, their holograms began giving off a static crackling noise, and Anakin and Ahsoka's holograms began to fade. "Master Plo? What's…"

Plo turned to the Clone trooper beside him. "What is wrong with the transmission?"

"There is too much interference, sir. We've lost them."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Anakin's ship, Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin. "You _heard_ Master Plo. He needs our support. We _have_ to go help him."

"We have to see what the council decides first. This is an important meeting, Ahsoka. Remember, be mindful. And only speak when spoken to."

Ahsoka sighed. "Don't I always?" Anakin gave her 'The Look' before they headed into the briefing room. Master Mace Windu was speaking via hologram as they entered. "This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace." Beside Master Windu on the hologram pad stood Master Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine and Master Kenobi, along with Rien, who had become Obi-Wan's Padawan, all of whom were communicating Anakin's ship from different locations.

It had been four years since Obi-Wan and Anakin had discovered Rien on Tatooine, and her Force-enhanced abilities had heightened to her senses to the point of where she could sense her surroundings, sense an attack, allowing her to be able to fight in battle, and identify somebody, allowing her to pick out one person from another, even via hologram, allowing her to make contact by way of hologram or sense what appeared on a hologrammatic pad or screen, allowing her to sense the strategic plan for battle or what planet they were headed to on a mission. Ahsoka had picked out an outfit for her: A light blue off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, pre-faded light blue denim jeans, white leather gloves and white knee-high leather combat boots, and Rien kept her long silvery-white hair tied back into a braid secured by a light blue band that Ahsoka had also selected for her, while her bangs framed her face.

Chancellor Palpatine spoke next. "We cannot afford to lose any more ships, my friends. Ah, Master Skywalker. Have you had any success in finding General Grevious' secret weapon?"

Anakin pressed a button on the console, showing where Master Plo had latest reported from. "Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact."

* * *

On Plo's ship, a clone turned to look at him. "The enemy ship is closing!"

Plo turned to the other clones. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Count Dooku glared down at the battle droids which were pressing buttons to arm the _**Malevolence**_. "General Grevious, this will be a suitable test for our new weapon. You may fire when ready."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"We're picking up a large energy reading from the target, sir."

"Open fire!"

"We're not in range yet, sir."

General Grevious gave the command to fire, and a large blast of energy came shooting towards Plo's fleet, and Plo's eyes widened. "Brace for impact!" One of the clones turned to Plo. "We're losing all our power! That energy field has left us defenseless!" As he said this, the ship shook violently.

* * *

"Their shields are down." General Grevious clenched one of his fists. "All cannons fire!"

* * *

The alarms began to sound aboard Plo's ship. "They're tearing us apart one by one!" Another clone braced for the impact as another ship from their fleet exploded and a part of it struck the front of the bridge.

"Quickly! Into the pods!" Plo commanded, and he and all the remaining clones on his ship dashed for the escape pods. "We don't have much time! Get inside! Hurry!"

The escape pods launched with Plo piloting one of them and he and the clones in the pod with him braced for impact as various parts of what had once been Plo's fleet exploded into pieces.

* * *

"Another successful test, wouldn't you say, Count?"

Count Dooku didn't even show any emotion as he responded to General Grevious. "We must keep our position secret. Send out the hunters. I want all of those lifepods _destroyed_." Several of the battle droids pressed a button on their consoles, sending out the hunters meant to destroy the lifepods.

* * *

"We've had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was…" Anakin glanced over at Ahsoka, and she glanced back up at him, slight concern in her eyes, "…that his fleet was destroyed like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission."

Chancellor Palpatine frowned slightly at this. "Hasn't Clone Intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want any witnesses."

"Tragic are these losses, but prevent more we must."

* * *

The lifepod containing Plo and three of his clone troopers drifted helplessly in space. Wolffe, one of the troopers, sighed. "The power grid is burned out. We've no engine, communications, or…life support recharge."

Another clone glanced over at Plo. "So, we'll just sit here and hold our breath."

"Someone will come looking for us, right?" Plo turned to Wolffe. "Let's get the power restored so we are here to be found."

* * *

Master Windu spoke up again. "All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our power convoys, including yours, Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission." Ahsoka suddenly held up her hand, interrupting him. "Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors _before_ doesn't mean there won't be any this time." Everyone else glanced at her, then over at Chancellor Palpatine. "Boldly spoken for one so young."

"She _is_ learning from Anakin," Obi-Wan stated with a dry sense of humor and Anakin glared down at Ahsoka, causing her to lower her gaze to the floor. "Excuse my Padawan. We will deploy as you have instructed, Master."

As the hologrammatic pad switched off, Ahsoka turned away from him, quickly making her way out of the room, but paused as Anakin whirled towards her in anger. "_Ahsoka_!" She turned back towards him, her blue eyes clearly troubled. "If anyone could survive, Master Plo could! I don't understand why…" Anakin crossed his arms, scowling at her. "What you don't _understand_ is Jedi protocol. Or your place, my young Padawan."

Just then, the briefing room door slid open with a hiss, and Admiral Yularen and a clone trooper strode in. "Admiral, we'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. I'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Admiral Yularen's brows furrowed. "Isn't that risky with the mystery weapon out there?"

"It might be, but I know _you_ won't argue my orders." Ahsoka kept her eyes on the floor as Anakin signaled for her to follow him. "Come on, Snips."

Inside, Ahsoka was silently fuming as she followed him out. _How could he just let a fellow Jedi be slaughtered without trying to stop it?!_

* * *

Wolffe frowned. "The air in here is getting a bit stale." Another clone named Sinker scowled. "Don't look at me. It's Boost, sir. He only takes a bath when he's on leave." Boost glared at him. "Save it. Just keep working on the pod, not your jokes."

Wolffe looked over at Plo. "Do you think we've got a chance, General?"

"I don't believe in chance, Commander. I know if we work together, we will stay alive, and someone will find us."

"With all due respect, General, strategically, it doesn't make any sense for someone to come look for us. If I was in command, I'd be hunting that weapon down."

"I value your life _more_ than finding that weapon."

Commander Wolffe suddenly pointed out the viewport of the pod. "Sir! There's another pod out there!"

The four rushed to the viewport, staring anxiously at the pod. "If we only had power, we could contact them."

"How about we just wave hello when the viewport comes around?"

Plo used the Force to turn the other pod to face them, and they saw that the pod's viewport had been busted open, with a clone hanging dead from the viewport. "They're dead!"

"Someone must've busted that viewport wide open." Plo's brow creased in concern. "We are not alone out here."

* * *

Anakin took off in the _**Twilight**_, with Ahsoka sitting beside him.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "Set those new coordinates, Artoo?" R2-D2 beeped in the affirmative. Finally, Ahsoka spoke, staring down at the console in front of her. "Master, I should tell you why I spoke up before." Anakin didn't even look at her as she glanced over at him when he responded. "You don't have to explain anything." Ahsoka's face fell and she turned to back to the console as they entered hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Obi-Wan's fleet, a clone by the name of Commander Cody came over to him and Rien on the bridge. "Our ships are in defensive formation, sir." Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly. "All right, Commander. I'll check on Anakin's progress."

Obi-Wan and Rien turned to face a holoscreen, where Admiral Yularen's face popped up. "Admiral, how goes escort?"

"Oh, convoys are proceeding on schedule, General. No sign of enemy activity." Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "And where's Skywalker?"

"The General felt a redeployment of this fleet would increase our defensive perimeter."

"I see. Thank you, Admiral. That will be all." Admiral Yularen's face vanished from the holoscreen, and while Rien was examining their defensive formation with two other clones on a nearby holopad, Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he turned back to Cody, mulling this over. "Problem, sir?"

"Anakin has just redeployed himself…_again_."

* * *

As the _**Twilight**_ approached the Abregado system, Ahsoka sat at the next wall to Anakin's as she examined the console while Anakin piloted the ship. "Artoo, set up the scanners. Modulate for incoming _mystery weapons_." R2 beeped in confirmation, turning towards the control panel, when Anakin spoke. "No. Artoo, tune the scanners for life forms. Highest sensitivity." Ahsoka turned in her chair to look at him. "Why would we scan for life forms to spot an enemy weapon probably just filled with…battle droids?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw their location, and Ahsoka stood up, walking over to stand beside Anakin. "Huh. The Abregado system? Oh, so it's okay when _you_ don't follow what the Council says."

"Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing. How we go _about_ doing it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, my young Padawan."

"So you always meant to come out here for survivors?"

"Lives are in danger, Ahsoka. We can't just turn our backs on them." Ahsoka sighed in exasperation as she sat down next to Anakin. "That's what _I_ said back in the briefing room!"

"I _know_. But the _way_ you said it was wrong. Hurry up. Switch on the illuminator." Ahsoka smiled, following his orders. "We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lifepod, Sinker and Boost were arguing over the wires that might help get the power back. "No, that's not it. _This_ one goes there, _that_ one goes there."

"Are you sure? We don't want to make things worse."

"_How_ are we gonna make things worse?" Plo intervened at that point. "When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you." Sinker looked over at him. "I think trouble already found us, sir."

Boost spoke up. "What if we connect these two wires right here?" As he plugged them in, the power started back up, and Wolffe glanced down at the beacons. "I'm getting something."

"This is pod 1977! We are under attack! Is anyone out there?"

Wolffe's eyes widened. "It's one of our other pods!"

"I repeat, we are under attack! Is anyone out there?" Plo became lost in thought for a moment before speaking. "That signal is weak. They must be close by."

Meanwhile, one of the hunters had latched onto the other lifepod, and the clones continued sending out a distress call. "They've locked onto our ship! They've locked onto our ship!"

About half a dozen battle droids drifted towards the helpless lifepod, and the distress call became more frantic. "Our position is mark 12 at .26."

Wolffe stared out the viewport at the attack on the other lifepod as the droids began to cut open the viewport of pod 1977. "I have visual contact."

Plo attempted to contact the other lifepod. "Pod 1977, do you copy?"

"The droids are hunting for survivors. They're cutting through!" The viewport to the other lifepod was blasted to bits, sending the clones floating out into space, where they would quickly die. Sinker turned to Boost as his face turned grim. "Things just got a lot worse."

* * *

Ahsoka pressed various buttons on the console on the _**Twilight**_, nothing seemed to be coming through. "The scanners are practically useless. Got anything on the emergency channel, Artoo?"

As Ahsoka turned to look at Anakin, he spoke up with slight concern in his voice. "Now, Ahsoka, we might find something you don't want to find."

Ahsoka lowered her eyes slightly at this. "I know, Master, but I have to believe."

"How do you know Master Plo, anyway?"

"He's one of my oldest friends. It was Master Plo Koon who found me and brought me to the temple where I belonged." Worry was etched across her face as she continued, "Now he's lost, so I thought maybe I could find him."

R2 beeped just then, causing Anakin and Ahsoka to halt their discussion. "Incoming transmission, Master. I think someone noticed we're gone."

Obi-Wan's appearance showed up on a miniature hologrammatic pad in front of them. "Anakin, where are you?"

Anakin's face grew nervous as Obi-Wan crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, hello, Master. We made a quick stop in the Abregado system."

"A rescue mission, I suppose. You had other orders." Ahsoka quickly cut in. "It was my idea, Master Obi-Wan."

"Oh, I'm sure. Well, have you found any survivors?" Anakin shook his head. "No. You were right. The Separatists don't want any witnesses."

"All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escort. We need you, Anakin. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry."

"I know, Master. We're on our way." As Obi-Wan's hologram disappeared, Anakin glanced over at Ahsoka. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

R2 started beeping again, causing both Anakin and Ahsoka to look over their shoulders at him. "What is it, Artoo?"

Ahsoka checked the console. "Artooie thinks he's got something on the emergency channel."

"Can he trace it?"

Ahsoka smiled hopefully. "Let's get going."

* * *

Sinker sighed as the droids spotted their lifepod. "I think they see us." The hunter headed towards their lifepod, and Plo spoke up. "It is time to go." Wolffe frowned as Plo turned and got up out of his chair. "Go? Where are you going, sir?"

"Outside, to destroy the enemy. I can withstand the pressure for a brief time. Put your helmets on."

"If you say so, sir."

"This is a difficult situation, but there remains a possibility we will survive."

Sinker and Boost grabbed their laser guns. "That's good enough for me."

"Come on, let's go."

Plo turned to Wolffe. "Wolffe, keep the communications signal alive. It is our only chance someone will find us."

"Let's just hope someone's looking for us."

* * *

Anakin glanced back at R2. "Are we still picking up that signal?" Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. But why aren't we finding anybody?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka. I don't know."

* * *

One of the battle droids turned to the others. "Well, this looks like the last one. Let's finish the job." Another battle droid spotted Plo standing on top of the lifepod along with Sinker and Boost. "Hey, what's a Jedi doing out here?" Plo activated his lightsaber, blocking some of the battle droids' shots while Sinker and Boost shot at the rest.

One of the battle droids began to panic. "Take cover!"

* * *

"Is anyone out there? This is Ahsoka Tano. Can anyone hear me?"

* * *

"I can't get a clear shot!"

One of the battle droids signaled to the others. "Time to put the squeeze on them." The hunter began crushing the lifepod.

* * *

Wolffe sighed with relief as Ahsoka's voice came over the communicator. "Is anyone out there? Come in! This is Ahsoka Tano. Is anyone out there? Come in."

"It's Ahsoka! She must be close!" Plo kept battling as he spoke to Wolffe behind him still in the pod. "Keep the signal alive, Commander."

* * *

Ahsoka turned to R2. "Artoo, see if you can boost the reception." R2 simply beeped, and Ahsoka groaned in frustration, slumping back in her seat. "Patience, Ahsoka. We're trying to boost the power. Hang on."

* * *

"We're losing the signal! The pod can't take much more damage!" Plo turned to Sinker. "Sinker, your turn!"

"I'm on it, boss!" Plo used the Force to send Sinker flying towards the battle droids. "What the…"

"Eat laser, clankers!" With that, Sinker pointed his laser gun at the battle droids. While he shot down the battle droids, Plo used his lightsaber to release the lifepod from the grip of the hunter, sending it and the battle droids into the field of debris and used the Force to pull Sinker back towards the lifepod.

* * *

One of the battle droids aboard the _**Malevolence**_ turned to General Grevious. "Sir, we have lost contact with the pod hunter."

"Perhaps some survivors are putting up a fight." Count Dooku spoke emotionlessly from behind Grevious. "That is something we cannot allow."

* * *

On Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine with Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Rien by way of hologram. Master Windu spoke first. "We must find a way to destroy this mystery weapon."

"In this war, a step ahead of us Dooku always seems."

Chancellor Palpatine spoke up. "Tell me, has there been any word from Master Plo Koon or his fleet?" Master Windu shook his head.  
"No. We must fear the worst." Obi-Wan intervened just then. "Actually, I just received word that Anakin has found the remains of Master Plo's fleet and is searching the debris for survivors." Masters Windu and Yoda looked at each other, while Chancellor Palpatine addressed Obi-Wan. "On whose authority has he done this?"

"His own, I'm afraid."

"With his fleet out of position, we are left vulnerable." Obi-Wan glanced at Master Windu. "Oh, his fleet is right where it should be. He's taken only a small ship and his Padawan." Yoda sighed at this. "Twice the trouble they have become." Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at this. "Three times the trouble, if Rien's also involved." Rien growled in protest at this, and Obi-Wan hid his smile as Yoda continued. "A reckless decision Skywalker has made."

"Let us hope it is not a costly one."

* * *

The lifepod floated amongst the debris field as Master Plo, Sinker, and Boost clung to the roof of the pod, with Wolffe still inside, attempting to keep the signal alive. Sinker sighed. "Well, General, this is another fine mess we've gotten into."

"Your sense of humor is improving."

"I don't mean to say I told you so, but I never believed anyone would come looking for us."

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine had managed to contact the _**Twilight**_ via hologram. "Anakin, the Council is furious. Why have you left your post?"

"I decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon."

"A noble gesture, Anakin, but the Council fears your daring may put others in danger. Please listen to me, Anakin. Return at once."

"Yes, Excellency." Chancellor Palpatine's hologram vanished.

Suddenly, Ahsoka appeared to be going into a trance-like state without Anakin noticing, and her eyes widened in shock.

Anakin glanced over at Ahsoka. "Time to go, Ahsoka." She turned her chair slightly to face him. "We have to stay."

"Ahsoka, I want to believe Master Plo's alive, but I just…" Ahsoka cut him off. "I _know_ he's alive! I can sense it!" She took control of the _**Twilight**_, swerving the ship sideways, causing R2 to emit a loud beep in alarm as he slid backwards, hitting the opposite side of the ship. "Ahsoka!"

* * *

"Sergeant, why are you so certain no one is coming?" Plo asked Sinker. "We're just clones, sir. We're meant to be expendable."

"Not to _me_." Just then, they heard the whirring of a nearby ship, and saw the _**Twilight**_ approaching.

* * *

Ahsoka pointed out the lifepod. "There they are!" Anakin flipped a switch. "Ready tow cable."

"Cable loaded, Master." Anakin sent the tow cable out to the lifepod, dragging it and its passengers into the _**Twilight**_. Boost and Sinker fell off the side of the lifepod as soon as it entered the landing bay with a grunt.

Ahsoka signaled to Anakin. "Come on, hurry!" She and Anakin raced towards the lifepod. Ahsoka knelt down beside where Plo was slumped over on the other side of the lifepod. "Are you okay, Master Plo?" She glanced up, her eyes widening. "There's someone in the pod!" Anakin removed the viewport with the Force, and Wolffe climbed out rather unsteadily, coughing slightly. Anakin grabbed him before he collapsed on the floor.

A medical droid walked in as Anakin set Wolffe down. "Will they be all right?"

"The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilize them, sir."

Ahsoka was still next to Plo as she continued speaking to him. "Your men are safe now." Plo looked over at Anakin. "Tell me, were there any survivors?"

Anakin shook his head. "We couldn't find anyone else."

"The hunters must have destroyed the rest." Ahsoka hugged him. "I'm sorry, Master Plo."

* * *

As Anakin, Plo, and Ahsoka entered the bridge on the _**Twilight**_, Plo gave a report on his findings. "We tracked the mystery weapon to this system. That is when we found out it was an ion cannon." Ahsoka looked confused. "An ion cannon?"

"A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the targets defenseless." The scanner on the console began chiming rapidly, causing Anakin to glance down at it. "There's a massive vessel approaching." Plo quickly shut off the energy. "Shut down the power systems before they detect us!"

The ship shut down, and they heard R2 chirping behind them. "The droid!" Ahsoka raced over to R2, shutting him down. "Sorry, little guy." As she sat back down again, Ahsoka held back a gasp, her eyes widening in shock. "That's one big cruiser-crusher!"

* * *

"There's still no signal from the pod-hunter." General Grevious growled out his orders. "Reduce speed and activate your scanners. We will find who is responsible."

* * *

The medical droid aboard the _**Twilight**_ was tending to the clones, when the lights switched off. "Hey, what's with the lights?"

"The power has gone out. Maybe that ship has returned. We should get up to the bridge." Wolffe groaned, doubling over in pain as he clutched his ribs, and the medical droid supported him. "You are too weak. Let me go see what is wrong."

* * *

Anakin, Plo, and Ahsoka watched nervously as the _**Malevolence**_ passed by them without noticing them.

* * *

"We're picking up a faint signal from a droid. Not one of ours. They're right behind us." Grevious snarled in anger. "Move us into attack position!"

* * *

"They're coming back!" Plo looked over at Anakin. "Are all the systems shut down?" As he asked this, the medical droid entered the bridge. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Their faces paled as the medical droid spoke. Ahsoka bit her lip. "We forgot to shut off the medical droid!" All three of them began pressing buttons and flipping switches quickly. "We've got to get the power back on _now_!"

"Can I be of assistance?" Anakin shook his head at the medical droid. "No, thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones."

"That is my programming, sir." With that, the medical droid turned and left.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

"I know, I know!"

* * *

"Sir, the enemy is attempting to flee through the debris field."

"General, I don't want any witnesses."

"Energize plasma rotors!"

* * *

"Artoo! Program the navicomputer! Be ready to get us out of here!" Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "You forgot. We turned him off."

Plo switched R2 back on, and R2 beeped as he came back on. "Koh-to-ya, little droid."

* * *

"Target range almost locked, sir." Grevious narrowed his eyes. "They're not going to make it."

* * *

Ahsoka turned to face R2. "Artoo, program the hyperdrive!" R2 beeped questioningly at this. "Anywhere! Hurry!"

* * *

"Enemy ship targeted, General."

"Fire!" The ion cannon sent out another blast, heading straight towards the _**Twilight**_.

* * *

Ahsoka glanced nervously over at Anakin as they maneuvered their way swiftly through the debris field. "Master?" R2 beeped nervously just as they made their way out of the debris field. "We're clear!" Anakin hit the hyperdrive, and they made their escape just in time.

* * *

General Grevious clenched one of his fists, roaring with frustration. "Now the Republic will learn of our ion cannon." Count Dooku looked over at Grevious, obviously displeased by this news. "Your failure is most unfortunate. I will have to discuss this with my master." With that, Dooku turned and left the bridge of the _**Malevolence**_.

"Get back to work!"

"Roger, roger."

* * *

As the _**Twilight**_ landed onboard one of the other ships in Anakin's fleet, Wolffe turned to Anakin. "Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece, General Skywalker." Anakin grinned. "You have my Padawan to thank for that." As he said this, Ahsoka stood up from where she had been adjusting some of R2's bolts. "She insisted that you guys would pull through."

"General Plo said somebody would come for us. We're glad he was right." Plo walked over beside them, addressing Anakin. "Skywalker, it is time to give our report to the Council."

"Right, the Council report." As he began to leave, he motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. "Come on, Ahsoka."

"You want me there? I figured because of before…"

"Ahsoka. Through it all, you never gave up. You did a great job." Ahsoka smiled up at him, even as Anakin continued, "But if I'm getting in trouble for this, you're gonna share some of the blame too. So, come on, let's go."

"Right beside you, Skyguy." As Anakin, Plo, and Ahsoka left the boarding dock, R2 whirred after them, chirping happily.


	4. Chapter Three: Shadow of Malevolence

**Author's Note: I don't own the Star Wars universe. I only own Rien. Please review, and please keep the flaming to a minimum! I'm going through a series of stressful events involving my family, so I don't think I can take much more stress right now!**

_**Bold Underlined Italics=Introductory phrase**_

_**Bold Italics=Name of a ship**_

_Underlined Italics=Narration_

_Italics=Thoughts or stressing word(s) during speech_

Regular Font=Storyline and Speech

* * *

**Living in the Dark:**

**Chapter Three: Shadow of Malevolence:**

* * *

_**Easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego.**_

* * *

_A deadly weapon unleashed. The Separatist battleship __**Malevolence**__ advances unopposed through Republic space, tearing apart any ship that stands in its path. After a daring rescue and narrow escape, Anakin Skywalker prepares a counterattack on the enemy ship and its diabolical droid commander, General Grevious._

* * *

Admiral Yularen stood beside Anakin as R2 projected a hologram while Admiral Yularen briefed the clone troopers. "This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship." Admiral Yularen continued his briefing as Master Plo, Ahsoka, and Rien walked over. "As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy." He looked over at Anakin, who took over the briefing. "Thank you, Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge and General Grevious."

"The head clanker. Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious." One clone muttered to another. Meanwhile, Anakin continued with his briefing. "Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy's ion weapon. We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridge superstructure, here. We destroy General Grevious, and the ship will fall with him. Any questions?"

One clone stood up. "Just tell us where that metal head is, sir."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for a chance to take him out." The various clones cheered at this. Anakin chuckled as the clones sat back down. "All right, men, settle down. This is an important mission. We destroy Grevious, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots, prepare your bombers." With that, the briefing ended, and the clones stood, walking away towards their posts.

Master Plo stepped forward while Ahsoka and Rien stayed behind him, with Ahsoka displaying a concerned expression, while Rien seemed to be rather dubious at Anakin's plan. "Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan. Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?"

"Let's ask them. Matchstick! You think our boys can pull it off?"

"Yes, sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete."

"That's right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That's us."

Master Plo nodded slightly. "I admire your confidence, pilot. Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grevious' defenses." Ahsoka stepped forward, speaking up. "Master Plo is right. With Grevious on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well-protected." Anakin smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll destroy that bridge, and Grevious along with it."

Master Plo was lost in thought for a moment before he addressed Ahsoka and Rien. "Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men." Ahsoka laughed softly at this. "He _does_ lead by example."

* * *

General Grevious laughed as he strode across the bridge while watching the battle, with a hologram of Count Dooku observing him. "So much for the Jedi escort."

"The last transport is fleeing, General. You've got them on the run," a battle droid reported. General Grevious growled. "They won't get far. Charge the plasma rotors!" The battle droid pressed a few buttons on the console, and the ion cannon began charging up.

* * *

"They're moving to attack position, sir."

"Still setting the coordinates." Another clone trooper of higher rank furrowed his brow. "Are we clear to make the jump to hyperspace?"

* * *

General Grevious gave the command to fire the ion cannon, and the remaining transport was hit by the charge of the blast from the ion cannon.

* * *

"We've lost all power!" The three clones stumbled slightly as the entire transport ship shook from numerous blasts due to being fired upon by the _**Malevolence**_.

* * *

"Boy, this is a lot more fun when they're not shooting back," one battle droid said. Another one looked over at the first. "I still can't seem to hit anything." General Grevious growled in anger, decapitating the droid who had just said that. Count Dooku frowned deeply. "Grevious, those battle droids are expensive. The Jedi are never that harsh with their clones."

General Grevious snarled in frustration as he whirled to face Count Dooku's hologram. "The care these Jedi show for their troops is a weakness."

"A weakness we shall continue to exploit. I have the coordinates for a new target." Count Dooku's hologram showed an image to General Grevious, and Count Dooku continued, "The Republic's secret Outer Rim medical station. It is unprotected and treating over 60,000 wounded clones. We will do them a favor and put them out of their misery." The hologrammatic image Count Dooku was showing to General Grevious disappeared, and he continued, smirking, "Once you have destroyed it, there will be nowhere for the Jedi to send their wounded, and they will die."

"It will be a pleasure, my lord."

"I feel very confident leaving the ship under your command, General." With that, Count Dooku's hologram vanished from the holopad.

One of the battle droids called General Grevious over and he spotted various lifepods ejecting from the last transport ship. "Target those escape pods! I have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

Ahsoka glanced around at all the fighter ships. "Which one's mine?" Anakin grinned from behind her. "You're with me. You'll be my gunner." Ahsoka slowly turned to face him as he shrugged. "Somebody's gotta watch my back." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, grinning. "Broadside could do that. Besides, you've got Artoo." R2 beeped affirmatively at this.

"But I so enjoy your company, my Padawan." Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "Just admit it. _You_ don't like my flying."

"Well, no, I…" Anakin laughed nervously at this, trying to talk his way out of it. "No, it's not that. It's just that I…"

Master Plo approached with Admiral Yularen and Rien. "Skywalker."

Admiral Yularen spoke up. "The enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. "Medical transports?" She scowled, crossing her arms. "Only General Grevious would be cowardly enough to go after clones who can't fight back."

Anakin thought for a moment. "The Ryndellia system. Near Naboo! Isn't that where our medical base is?" Rien nodded. "I have a feeling that's his next target."

Master Plo spoke again. "There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that is less than 10 parsecs."

"Guess we're going to have to take a shortcut." Anakin then turned to Admiral Yularen. "Admiral, warn that station of what's coming." Admiral Yularen nodded, and turned to leave. Master Plo spoke up again, his voice rather more serious than usual. "This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target…" Anakin cut him off. "We won't lose anybody." He turned and began to board his ship, with Ahsoka watching him with a hint of concern in her eyes.

Master Plo addressed Anakin once again. "I will come along as fighter escort. Master Kenobi has kindly lent me his Padawan as my gunner."

Anakin grinned. "Any help's welcome, Master Plo. Just try not to fall behind." Ahsoka turned back to Master Plo and Rien, smiling. "I had a feeling you'd be coming along. Your ship has already been prepped."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the medical station, a Kaminoan doctor and scientist, Nala Se, expressed her concerns to a hologram of Admiral Yularen. "Even if we had the transports, it is not possible to evacuate all of our wounded in time."

"You must try. You won't stand a chance against that battleship." Obi-Wan suddenly appeared on the hologrammatic pad beside Admiral Yularen. "Nala Se, I only just received word. I've contacted the Naboo. They are sending ships to help you. And I am on my way, as well."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." As the two holograms vanished, a clone trooper turned to Nala Se. "If they reach us in time, do you really think they're going to stop that thing?"

"It is our only hope."

* * *

Admiral Yularen strode up onto the bridge, and turned to a clone trooper. "Launch the fighters." With that, the fighter ships took off from the boarding docks, and launched into space.

* * *

Obi-Wan's voice spoke on Anakin's ship via communicator. "I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin." Anakin pressed a few buttons on the console as he responded. "Well, if I don't, I won't be around to hear the 'I told you so'."

"That's reassuring. Well, take your shortcut, and I'll take the long way. But you'd better be there before I arrive."

"I'll be there, Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin called out the orders to his squadron. "Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. Call in."

"Shadow 2, standing by."

"Shadow 3, standing by."

"Shadow 4, standing by."

R2 beeped excitedly, and Ahsoka glanced over at him, sighing. "I know, Artooie. This is gonna be a tough one." She glanced over her shoulder as Anakin addressed her while the rest of the squadron reported their positions. "Cut the chatter, Ahsoka."

"Shadow 11, standing by."

"Shadow 12, standing by." Plo Koon and Rien joined the group in the back of the squadron as the fighter escort. "Fighter escort ready."

Admiral Yularen's voice came over the communications signal. "This is Admiral Yularen. You are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting, sir."

"Thanks, Admiral," Anakin responded, not noticing Ahsoka watching him out of the corner of her eye while he prepared for the jump to hyperspace. "All right, boys, let's go." Ahsoka turned her attention back to her place at the gunner's seat.

Another clone chuckled. "Broadside, if we make it through this one, drinks are on me."

"I can already taste it." They all blasted into hyperspace.

* * *

General Grevious snarled at the battle droids. "What's taking so long? I want to get there before too many wounded clones escape."

A battle droid glanced down at the navicomputer. "Sorry, sir. The navicomputer has had to calculate a complex course around a large nebula near the medical station."

General Grevious growled angrily. "They told me this ship was fast!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin's Shadow Squadron (accompanied by Master Plo and Rien as their fighter escort), had just reentered space. Anakin glanced down at the computer. "Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be all right."

Master Plo looked dubious. "A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution." Shadow 2 spoke up via the communications signal. "Don't worry about us, Master Jedi. We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?"

"Copy that, Shadow 2."

Ahsoka sighed from her seat as Anakin's gunner. "Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?" Anakin smirked at this. "Of course we care, Snips! But we're still going through that nebula." R2 beeped at this, and Ahsoka smiled gratefully at him while the entire squadron began its flight into the nebula. "Thanks, Artooie."

* * *

At the medical station, one of the clone trooper escorts contacted Nala Se via holoscreen. "The evacuation's proceeding slowly, madam."

"We will have to move the patients in stable condition first. The more critically injured will have to wait."

"What about the bacta tanks? Many of those men can't be moved at all."

"I know, Commander. Guide the patients that can be moved onto transports as quickly as you can."

"At once, madam."

* * *

As Shadow Squadron flew through the nebula, Shadow 2 glanced around in the heavy fog. "This soup's thick. Can you see anything?"

Anakin responded. "Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 2." Ahsoka whacked her scanner. "They'll have to. The scanners are useless."

"This is old-fashioned flying, Snips. You have to feel your way through to stay on course." Ahsoka's face became concerned at Anakin's words.

Master Plo agreed with Anakin. "Skywalker is right, Ahsoka. Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path."

Ahsoka looked around at the fog outside. "Right now, I can't see anything at all." Anakin smiled slightly at this.

Suddenly, Rien spoke. "Well, I think the view's just _lovely_." Everyone laughed at her joke about her own blindness.

Broadside spoke up. "I always know where I'm going." Another clone responded. "Yeah? Where's that, Broadside?"

"I'm going to blow up that battleship."

"A clear path if ever there was one," Master Plo commented dryly.

* * *

The _**Malevolence**_ sped through hyperspace when a battle droid spoke to General Grevious. "Sir, the navicomputer indicates we only have one parsec to go."

"Good. We will maximize our casualties with this attack." Another battle spoke from behind General Grevious, causing him to turn around. "General, there's an incoming transmission from Count Dooku."

Count Dooku's hologram appeared. "General Grevious, I have received intelligence from Lord Sidious. The Republic has launched a small strike force to attack the _**Malevolence**_."

"Let the Republic come! Our ship is unstoppable!"

Count Dooku's eyes narrowed. "Skywalker is leading the mission. Do not underestimate him." General Grevious scoffed at this. "I assure you, Count, if anything, it is Skywalker who will underestimate this ship and its power."

* * *

"So, Skyguy, how'd you know about this shortcut?"

"It's an old smuggler's route. The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine."

"_Smuggler's route_!? That makes me feel better."

Rien frowned, zoning out for a few moments as she sensed something, and contacted Anakin's ship. "Master Skywalker, there's something you should know…"

Anakin just ignored her as he continued talking to Ahsoka. "They call it the Balmorra Run."

Master Plo's eyes widened in alarm. "_Balmorra Run_!?" Ahsoka glanced down as her sensors started beeping. "I think I'm picking up a contact."

Master Plo spoke up in an urgent tone. "Skywalker! Listen to me! We need to turn around!"

"We can't. Not if we're going to catch Grevious."

Ahsoka's voice became worried. "Another contact! This one's _much_ larger."

Master Plo's tone became frantic. "Skywalker! Balmorra's the nesting ground of the giant Nebray mantas!"

"Another? Another!"

Rien contacted Anakin just then. "Master Skywalker, I was trying to warn you earlier that I sensed something very large outside, and very likely dangerous."

Anakin nodded at this in acknowledgement, and Ahsoka gasped audibly in alarm as their ship swerved as a giant Nebray manta flew towards their ship, almost knocking them off course. "Take evasive action!" All the ships split up out of formation, attempting to avoid the giant Nebray mantas.

R2 beeped in alarm, and Ahsoka stared in shock around her at all the giant Nebray mantas. "Those gas-gulpers are huge!"

Master Plo spoke up. "Don't shoot, or they'll panic!" Ahsoka cringed. "_They'll_ panic?! _I'm_ about to panic!"

One of the clones communicated all the ships. "There are so many of them!" Matchstick's ship accidentally hit a giant Nebray manta's wing with its stabilizer, causing damage to his ship. "I'm hit! My stabilizer's out!"

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Pull it together, Matchstick!"

Matchstick's stabilizer began to slowly stop smoking. "I'm okay. I got it."

Ahsoka glanced around, her eyes wide. "These things are gonna make a _meal_ out of us!" R2 beeped nervously at this. Anakin frowned. "All wings, line up behind me!"

"Roger that, boss." All the ships formed a line behind Anakin's ship, and they all swerved to avoid the giant Nebray mantas. Unfortunately, the head of a space droid was severed from one of the ships behind him, and came flying at Master Plo's ship. "Hurry! They will not follow us beyond the nebula!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened in fright as a giant Nebray manta came towards Anakin's ship. "That one looks hungry!" Anakin chuckled nervously. "Nah, it's just smiling at you." They began to exit the nebula, and Ahsoka smiled. "We're coming out of it!" They finally exited the nebula, and Ahsoka sighed. "Let's hope your shortcut paid off."

"We're not far behind Grevious now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan contacted Admiral Yularen via holoscreen, and the Admiral began his report. "The medical station reports 50% of patients evacuated." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, frowning slightly at this news. "That's not good enough. They'll never be finished before the enemy arrives."

"General Skywalker still has a chance to catch Grevious."

"If he does, we have to be ready."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Master Plo glanced over at Matchstick's ship. "Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?"

"Just a scratch, sir."

"We must not take any more unnecessary risks. If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure."

Anakin nodded at this. "Understood, Master Plo. But we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't…" A clone interrupted him. "Sir! Another contact!" Ahsoka frowned. "I thought those things wouldn't follow us."

"Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship." Anakin contacted Rien. "Rien, try and sense if that ship is an enemy ship."

Rien concentrated for a moment, then scowled. "It's the _**Malevolence**_!"

* * *

Aboard the _**Malevolence**_, a battle droid reported to General Grevious. "A squadron of Republic fighters is approaching."

"Skywalker! Launch fighters and bring the ship around."

"There are several medical transports surrounding the station."

"Target the transports first! I want every single ship destroyed!"

"Roger, roger." A battle droid activated the ion cannon, aiming it at the medical transports, hitting all of them. Then General Grevious ordered the battle droids to start firing at the medical transports, destroying some in the process. "Ha! This is too easy!"

* * *

Ahsoka glanced up. "We've got fighters coming in!" The fighter ships from the _**Malevolence**_ and the ships from Shadow Squadron began engaging in battle. Anakin sent out a squadron-wide communication, "Hold it steady. Come on, hold it steady."

* * *

General Grevious clenched his fist. "Charge the ion cannon and prepare to fire!" One of the battle droids turned to face him. "But sir, our fighters will be caught in the blast."

"Fire at my command!"

* * *

Anakin swerved to avoid the gunfire coming from the fighters from the _**Malevolence**_. "Ahsoka, get those fighters off of us!"

"Your fancy flying's making it difficult!"

* * *

General Grevious gave the order to fire the ion cannon at Shadow Squadron, and the blast headed towards them.

* * *

"Incoming!" Ahsoka warned as the ion blast headed for them. Anakin frowned. "Make towards the edge of the ray! Now!"

All of Shadow Squadron, including Master Plo and Rien, swerved to avoid the incoming ion blast. "Give it everything you've got!"

Rien contacted Matchstick's ship. "Shadow 2, your speed's dropping. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir. Just trying to keep it together." Anakin nodded at this. "You can make it, Matchstick. Hang on!" Matchstick screamed as his ship fell apart, and Ahsoka gasped as she looked over her shoulder to see Matchstick's ship spiraling out of control, hitting Tag's ship as well, causing both ships to explode. Another clone warned everyone else to watch out.

Most of Shadow Squadron cleared the blast, and Anakin flipped on the squadron-wide communication link. "Shadow Squadron, check in." Ahsoka lowered her eyes. "We lost Matchstick and Tag. Shadows 6, 7, and 10 were caught in the ray."

* * *

A medical clone trooper looked at the hologrammatic pad in front of him and Nala Se, who was standing opposite him. "It looks as though Skywalker has failed. He's lost almost half his ships. We should go, madam." Nala Se refused, stating that she would stay.

* * *

As the _**Malevolence**_ continued attacking Shadow Squadron's remaining ships, Master Plo's tone of voice became even more serious. "Stay on course!"

"This flak is heavy!" One clone exclaimed. Anakin gave out a new command. "All deflectors, double front!" Ahsoka stared at him in disbelief. "Master! we need a new plan!"

"We can make it, Ahsoka! Just hang in there!"

* * *

A battle droid aboard the _**Malevolence**_ turned to face General Grevious. "Sir, the enemy fighters are closing."

"Let them come! Prepare the ion cannon. First we will destroy the medical station, then we will finish off Skywalker."

One of the battle droids shook its head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Watch those towers, boys!" Anakin warned the rest of Shadow Squadron. Another clone spoke up, his tone frantic. "We're too close! Loosen up!" Just then, the clone's ship was struck and exploded.

* * *

"Ion cannon ready."

* * *

At the medical station, the medical clone turned to Nala Se. "They're targeting the medical station. We're running out of time."

* * *

Ahsoka contacted Anakin. "Master! _You_ can make it, but everybody else is getting shot down! _Master_!"

Anakin's frown deepened at Ahsoka's warnings.

* * *

"Station has been targeted."

"Start the ion cannon acceleration," General Grevious commanded to the battle droids.

* * *

The remaining ships of Shadow Squadron were very narrowly avoiding the blasts from the gunfire, when Master Plo contacted Anakin. "If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grevious tries to fire." Anakin considered this, then addressed the rest of Shadow Squadron. "Shadow Squadron, new target. We're taking out the starboard ion cannon." Ahsoka grinned at this new plan, and Shadow Squadron swerved to target the starboard ion cannon.

* * *

"Ion cannon, 75% charged." General Grevious growled with impatience. "Hurry!"

* * *

Shadow Squadron dove towards the starboard ion cannon, and Anakin grinned. "Torpedoes away!" They all fired at the ion cannon, then flew out of the path of the explosions.

* * *

General Grevious gave the command to fire, but the starboard ion cannon overloaded, causing it to explode, resulting in destroying most of the _**Malevolence**_.

* * *

Nala Se and the medical clone observed the battle from the viewport at the medical station, where it seemed that Shadow Squadron was gaining the upper hand.

* * *

Master Plo commended Shadow Squadron on its good work, and Anakin grinned. "Nice job, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka smiled in response to this.

* * *

Aboard the _**Malevolence**_, General Grevious demanded a damage report. "We've lost both primary weapons and the hyperdrive has been disabled." General Grevious growled with anger at this. "Impossible!"

"General, we are picking up three Republic warships entering the system."

* * *

Obi-Wan's fleet entered the system, observing the outcome of the battle. "Anakin, do you copy?"

"I'm here."

"Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success."

"Partially, but Grevious is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on my men. We're heading for the medical station."

"We'll take it from here," Obi-Wan assured him. "But don't worry, we'll call when we need you."

"I'll be waiting, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned to his troops. "All right, let's finish what Anakin started. Ahead full."

* * *

General Grevious grunted in frustration. "Full retreat! Make for Separatist space."

* * *

As Anakin climbed down from his ship, Master Plo walked over to stand beside Ahsoka and Rien. "Great job, Master Skywalker. Your leadership skills are most impressive."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Ahsoka placed her hand on her hip. "Uh, _excuse me_, but I believe it was _my_ suggestion to change the plan."

Anakin smirked as he finally stepped off the bottom rung of the ladder onto the docking platform. "That's kind of true, Snips." Master Plo nodded. "From a certain point of view." Ahsoka crossed her arms as she and Rien followed them out.

* * *

After Master Plo and Rien had rejoined Obi-Wan, Anakin gave orders to a clone. "Make sure our ships are ready. We only have a short time before Obi-Wan calls us for support."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin and Ahsoka approached Nala Se. "General Skywalker, I wanted to thank you for your valiant effort today. Do not take the lives you saved lightly."

Anakin's face filled with remorse and he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I don't. But I also can't take the lives I lost lightly." Ahsoka placed her hand gently on Anakin's arm, sympathy written all over her face.

Nala Se acknowledged his words as he looked up at her. "I see."

"If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the coming battle." With that, Anakin turned and left as Ahsoka and Nala Se watched him go. "Your Master is a very curious Jedi," Nala Se commented to Ahsoka, causing her to smile softly. "He is one of a kind." With that, Ahsoka followed Anakin out of the room back onto the docking platform.


End file.
